Virtual machine technology is used to create and concurrently run one or more guest operating systems on a physical device. One or more virtual machines can operate on a single host computing system, each including an operating system with concurrent applications.
Increases in data center density and complexity lead to increased demand for information technology efficiency and responsiveness. Thus, various operational aspects of virtualization increase in importance.